1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in tools, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved speedometer cable housing release and removal tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known in the art of automobile mechanics, it is frequently necessary to remove a speedometer or tachometer cable housing from the head to which it is attached for the purpose of servicing or repairing the speedometer or tachometer of an automobile or the like. For many years it has been the practice of automobile manufacturers to mount a speedometer and/or tachometer in the dashboard of an automobile. Also for many years, it has been the practice to attach an actuating cable drive to the reverse or back side of the speedometer head by means of an attaching mechanism. This cable serves to operate the speedometer, and the cable usually has a protective housing that connects to the back of the speedometer head.
In recent years, it has become common to locate a large amount of optional equipment, controls and electrical wiring behind the dashboard of a typical automobile. As a consequence thereof, the speedometer cable housing has become more and more inaccessible due to the closely spaced apparatus located behind the dashboard of the automobile.
Various general purpose tools have been used for the purpose of disconnecting the speedometer cable housing from the speedometer head, but none have been found to be universally usable due to the relative inaccessibility and different attaching mechanisms and devices in use. Certain problems have been encountered in service or repair of such devices due to the above-mentioned inaccessibility, such as, for example: the general difficulty of even getting a tool within the proximity of the attaching mechanism; injuries that result to workmen due to the unnecessary abrading of exposed hands and arms; and, the excessive amount of time consumed by even a skillful workman in detaching the cable housing.
More recently, American automobile manufacturers, namely Chrysler Corporation, American Motors Corporation, General Motors Corporation and Ford Motor Company, all located in the state of Michigan in or around the city of Detroit, have adopted various designs of attaching mechanisms that employ push-on type mechanisms that are held in place by the use of various combinations of release triggers and detent grooves. The recent designs are manufactured annually in very large quantities and distributed throughout the United States, and to some extent, throughout the world.